Cuento de Navidad
by Evasis
Summary: Adaptación del clásico de Charles Dickens-. Harry ha cambiado. Tras convertirse en jefe de Aurores y triunfar laboralmente, su vida familiar peligra más que nunca por la poca atención que les presta a su mujer e hijos. La noche previa a Navidad tres espíritus le ayudarán a adquirir mayor perspectiva de su vida mostrándosela en pasado, presente y futuro.
1. La actual vida de Harry

_¡Hola a todos! Llevo varios meses con la idea de adaptar el clásico de Dickens 'Cuento de Navidad' a Harry Potter, y por fin me llegó la inspiración más o menos de la nada. Serán 5 capítulos cortos, así que aquí os dejo el prólogo esperando que os encante :) _

_Si me lee algún lector de Cartas Enlazadas os juro que no tardaré en actualizar porque ya me queda poco para terminar el capítulo. He tenido unos meses muy malos anímicamente, estaba con el ánimo muy bajo y me sentía sin ganas de escribir en absoluto. Para colmo mi otra abuela también falleció el mes pasado así que ha sido como si se juntara todo…_

_Seguro que más o menos todos habéis oído hablar de este clásico. Yo cuando era pequeña vi mil versiones en dibujos y de mayor por fin he podido leer el libro y estoy enamorada de la historia. Así que espero que le deis una oportunidad a esta historia y los cambios necesarios para adaptarlo. He tratado de ser por completo IC con los personajes._

* * *

**Cuento de navidad**

El día no había llegado a amanecer. Una densa y oscura niebla se cernía por todo el Valle de Godric imposibilitando la vista a más de tres metros de distancia. Aun así, el ambiente era perfecto para la Nochebuena. Había nevado durante toda la semana, por lo que la casa estaba completamente rodeada de blanquísima nieve que hacía resplandecer las luces y adornos navideños, y los cientos de velas que rodeaban el lugar siempre encendidas pese a vientos, lluvia y demás adversidades atmosféricas. Algo que, por cierto, llamaba mucho la atención entre los vecinos muggles que consideraban el hecho como "arte de magia".

El interior de la casa olía a galletas recién horneadas y a la leña que mantenía encendido un agradable fuego que mantenía caliente toda la casa. Cerca de él, el cabeza de familia se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sofá enfrascado en la lectura de unos densos documentos que tenían pinta de ser muy aburridos. Con el cabello indomable de siempre que iba heredándose de generación en generación, y las gafas redondas que le caracterizaban, Harry Potter no había cambiado mucho. Ahora ya superaba la treintena y sus responsabilidades eran más monótonas que jugarse la vida cada año. Pero su apariencia no había variado demasiado desde sus diecisiete años. Había ganado algunos centímetros de altura y unos cuantos kilos que le añadió el matrimonio, pero su cara conservaba aún el reflejo de la juventud. Lo único que faltaba era su sonrisa, esa que tanto le había costado ganarse. En lugar de eso, su boca formaba una fina línea y portaba un ceño bien profundo mientras repasaba los documentos una y otra vez.

Al otro lado de la habitación, un niño de apenas siete años tenía una expresión muy similar a la de su padre. El parecido no solo era notable, sino que ese muchacho bien podría haber sido Harry a su edad, exceptuando el hecho de que este no había heredado miopía alguna. Lo que le tenía tan concentrado era, ni más ni menos, que un álbum casi más grande que él, frente al que estaba tumbado con las piernas cruzadas en el aire, y donde iba colocando con celosía diferentes cromos. Albus, que así se llamaba el niño, levantó un segundo sus grandes ojos verdes e inspeccionó la habitación rápidamente. Solo su padre estaba cerca, y estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo como para prestarle atención. Por eso se metió una mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una rana de chocolate que se llevó a la boca con un rápido movimiento. Después, mientras masticaba con disimulo colocó el cromo correspondiente en el álbum. Justo en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de algo porque frunció el ceño alejándose un poco del libro para observarlo mejor. Masticó una vez más, tragó y frunció más el ceño.

- Papá, se ha perdido el cromo de Morgana. Ayer estaba aquí, entre Merlín y Circe, pero ya no hay nada.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que miró a su padre que seguía sentado en la misma postura y sin signos de haberle escuchado.

- ¿Papá? ¡Papá!

Harry se sobresaltó y miró alrededor, descubriendo en ese momento que no estaba solo en la habitación.

- Albus, ¿qué te he dicho sobre entretenerme mientras estoy trabajando?

- Pero el cromo de Morgana no está…

- Ya aparecerá –comentó el padre haciendo un gesto vago con la mano y volviendo la atención a sus documentos-.

- Pero papá, me costó mucho encontrarlo. ¿Y si me lo ha quitado James?

- Si no tienes pruebas no acuses a tu hermano –comentó su padre sin levantar la vista de la lectura-.

- ¡Pero yo quiero encontrarlo!

- ¡Cállate ya, Albus! Esto es muy importante, no puedo estar pendientes de tus malditos cromos.

Esa última expresión pareció doler significativamente al niño porque miró a su padre con tristeza, recogió su álbum y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Harry suspiró.

- Estupendo… -murmuró con frustración, removiéndose incómodo pero centrándose de nuevo en su trabajo-.

Solo tuvo dos minutos de paz después de eso. No tardó en llegar un estruendo desde la cocina seguido de un llanto realmente escandaloso con voz de niña pequeña. Harry soltó los documentos sobre su regazo y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá mirando el techo a la vez que suspiraba con frustración.

- Así es imposible…

Sin más remedio que ir a ver qué ocurría para que Lily montara tal drama, se encaminó hacia la cocina donde encontró a la pequeña llorando a mares en brazos de su madre, mientras que una sustancia que parecía salsa de arándanos bañaba la cocina.

- No pasa nada, cariño, ha sido un accidente –le decía Ginny a su hija de cinco años mientras la acunaba-. Mamá lo solucionará en un momento.

Ginny sí había cambiado durante esos años, pero para bien. En ese momento se encontraba en la plenitud de su juventud, habiendo conservado más o menos la figura a pesar de tres embarazos que solo le habían dado más curvas y belleza a su cuerpo, bien conservado por el quidditch. Su cabello pelirrojo, antaño largo y perfectamente rizado, ahora lo llevaba en un elegante corte por encima de los hombros que le daba serenidad y madurez.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado ahora? –preguntó Harry con frustración-.

Lily volvió a llorar más fuerte y su esposa le fulminó con la mirada, con la cabeza aún apoyada en el cuello de su hija.

- Un accidente, Harry. Si no me vas a ayudar con la comida que tenemos que llevar a casa de mis padres, mejor que sigas con lo tuyo.

Harry bufó molesto por su contestación. Encima que se interesaba… Ginny ya llevaba una temporada siendo muy desagradable con él. Según ella, se pasaba demasiado tiempo en el trabajo y estaba descuidando demasiado su vida familiar. "Te estás convirtiendo en un extraño para tus hijos" le había espetado hacía una semana. "Un extraño muy gruñón". Él no veía nada de malo a que se hubiera centrado bien en su trabajo, ni que se hubiera tenido que tomar la vida más en serio. A fin de cuentas, desde que le habían ascendido a Jefe de Aurores sus obligaciones se habían multiplicado, y sus preocupaciones habían ido a más. Sobre todo desde que se habían descubierto restos de varios rituales de magia negra en las afueras de Edimburgo, que indicaban que un grupo indeterminado de personas trataba de volver a llevar ese modo de vida al poder. Ya habían pasado siete meses desde aquello y aún no había dado con los culpables, lo que le quitaba el sueño. Sin embargo, Ginny seguía insistiendo en que eso no era excusa para no pasar casi nada de tiempo en casa ni haber dejado de jugar con sus hijos. Parecía que no entendía nada.

- Ni sé para qué me molesto –le espetó a su mujer fingiendo indiferencia y volviendo al salón a continuar con su trabajo-.

Detrás de él escuchó como Ginny seguía consolando a la pequeña que, aunque seguía llorando, ahora solo se limitaba a suspirar teatralmente escondiendo la cabeza en el pelo de su madre.

- Tranquila cielo, si tú solo querías ayudar a mamá. ¿Ves? Ya está todo limpio otra vez. No ha pasado nada.

- Pero… se ha… roto… -lloraba la niña entrecortadamente-.

- Ahora hacemos otra salsa corriendo y nadie se enterará, ¿vale? A mamá también le pasó muchas veces cuando era pequeñita…

Harry apuntó con la varita a la puerta que conectaba el salón de la cocina e insonorizó el lugar para poder seguir trabajando en paz. Otra vez estaba inmerso en sus documentos, analizando pruebas, huellas y comprobando la lista de varitas requisadas que parecían no llevar a ningún lugar. Escribió algunas notas en los márgenes y hechizó las hojas para que los apuntes aparecieran simultáneamente en las copias de sus subordinados, que debían estar analizando lo mismo que él en sus casas. Siguió repasando todo dándoles tiempo a analizar sus notas, pero cuando diez minutos después volvió a las páginas correspondientes y descubrió que ninguno de sus compañeros había respondido, bufó molesto.

- ¡¿Es que aquí nadie está a lo que debe?! ¡Les das un poco de libertad y te fallan todos por completo! –exclamó frustrado hablando consigo mismo-.

- Sé comprensivo hombre, que es Nochebuena.

Harry apenas se dignó a levantar la mirada para contestarle al cuadro del tío Bilius que estaba colocado en la esquina encima del árbol de Navidad.

- Solo es una noche más –murmuró frustrado por tener que perder el tiempo atendiendo a un simple cuadro. En el mundo muggle no tenían ese problema-. No es excusa para dejar algo tan importante sin repasar. Yo estoy haciendo esto por la seguridad de todos.

- No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer, muchacho –respondió el cuadro guiñándole un ojo y apuntando con su barbilla hacia la cocina, donde seguían Ginny y Lily centradas en la cena de esa noche-.

Harry bufó de nuevo pero no perdió el tiempo contestándole. Tenía demasiado que hacer para hablar con el retrato de un pariente político muerto, pese a que se hubiera quedado él solo con el trabajo. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo diez minutos de concentración cuando un verdadero vendaval entró por la puerta de atrás, acabando con el silencio que había conseguido crear.

- ¡Papá! –gritaba el último de sus hijos que quedaba por importunarle-. ¡Papá! ¿Dónde estás?

Cinco segundos después James entró corriendo en la habitación, con la túnica arrugada y completamente mojada, el cabello azabache, empapado y revuelto (no solo de forma natural, sino por toda la actividad que había realizado), y su escoba en la mano.

- ¡Papá! –exclamó encantado, con una sonrisa contagiosa cuando le localizó-. ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Es increíble! El campo de quidditch que hay detrás del Ayuntamiento está en perfectas condiciones. El señor Walters ha hechizado la zona para evitar los vientos, la nieve está lo suficientemente cuajada para no hundirse en ella e Izzie nos ha prestado su juego de pelotas. ¡Está perfecto para jugar! ¡Y van organizar un partido de padre e hijos! ¿Vienes? ¡Juega conmigo, venga!

Harry suspiró antes de dejar de lado los documentos, esperaba que por última vez. Su hijo mayor, de nueve años, también guardaba un gran parecido con él, aunque su apariencia hacía justicia a su nombre. Había heredado los ojos marrones de Ginny, su triste miopía y la sonrisa amplia, contagiosa y ladeada de su abuelo, por lo que podía pasar perfectamente por el primer James Potter. Tenía un carácter muy extrovertido, más parecido al de Ginny que al suyo propio, era el atleta de la familia y siempre contaba con energía de sobra. Daba igual cómo hubiera sido el día, el final de éste James siempre tenía fuerzas para continuar con más.

En otros tiempos Harry no habría dudado en acompañarle a machacar a los vecinos, sobre todo al presuntuoso de Charles Heater y su padre, Jake, que bromeaban continuamente sobre que podrían ganar al legendario Harry Potter al quidditch con una sola mano. Más de una vez James y él habían demostrado que tener en la familia a una experta en quidditch como Ginny contaba y mucho. Pero ahora tenía más responsabilidades, había madurado, se había vuelto más serio y, sobre todo, no tenía tiempo para eso.

- James, hoy no –dijo armándose de paciencia-. Aún no he resuelto este caso y, de todas formas, tampoco tardaremos tanto en irnos a casa de los abuelos. Llévate a Albus contigo. Se ha enfurruñado porque no aparece un cromo suyo, o algo así. ¿No lo tendrás tú, verdad?

- ¿Yo? –preguntó James en su más creíble estado de inocencia-. ¿Para qué querría un cromo? Ya sabes que yo soy más de las grageas de Bertie Bott…

- Como sea –replicó Harry que no quería ahondar más en el tema. Recogió de nuevo los documentos y se recostó en el sofá de nuevo-. Pues eso. Llévate a Albus y no volváis muy tarde o tu madre se enfadará.

- ¡Pero será un juego entre padre e hijos! –exclamó James dando un golpe al suelo con su escoba-. Además, ¡Albus juega como una niña, todos se reirán de nosotros! ¿No puedes dejar eso un rato? ¡Es Nochebuena!

- ¡No James, no puedo dejarlo! –gritó Harry de repente, perdiendo por completo la paciencia-. ¡¿Qué os pasa a todos?! ¿No entendéis la importancia de todo esto? ¿Es que acaso necesitáis que os preste atención a todos justo ahora? ¡Joder!

James abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, demasiado sorprendido para ofenderse o sentirse dolido. Harry notó que estaba hiperventilando, pero ya había explotado y no quería seguir pagándolo con su hijo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle que le dejara solo, cuando de repente…

- ¿De qué vas?

Era Ginny. Justo detrás suyo. Y estaba usando su peor tono. Frío, impersonal, dolido… Cuando se giró para mirarla la encontró con una sorprendida Lily en brazos y con una mirada tan extraña que le dejó helado.

- No te reconozco –le espetó con furia-. ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a tus hijos? ¿No tienes bastante con haberte comportado como un extraño todos estos meses? ¿No ha sido suficiente con ignorar a Lily cada vez que estás con ella en la misma habitación, con machacar a Albus para que sea tu copia exacta, o con dejar de pasar tiempo con James? ¿Además tienes que tratarles de este modo? ¡Me prometiste que hoy estarías en casa, pero solo has estado todo el día pegado a esos documentos y con el ceño fruncido! No haces caso a tus hijos, a mi ni me miras, te comportas como si solo vivieras aquí de paso. ¡Tus compañeros de oficina comparten más momentos contigo que nosotros!

Harry parpadeó anonadado, y tuvo que ordenar sus pensamientos durante unos segundos antes de responder. Incluso se permitió tirar al sofá los dichosos documentos que tanto revuelo parecían causar.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto, Ginny? Estoy en la época más estresante de mi vida. La seguridad de todo el mundo mágico depende directamente de mí, y estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y resulta que solo recibo quejas e incomprensión por parte de mi familia. De los niños podría esperarlo, pero ¿también de ti? ¿De qué vas tú, joder? ¿Dónde quedó la Ginny que me apoyaba por muy difícil que fuera la situación?

En otra ocasión la respuesta habría venido al instante. Ella tenía la lengua más rápida que jamás había conocido, nadie le daba la réplica como ella. Discutirían acaloradamente durante media hora y finalmente empezarían a hablar en un tono cada vez más bajo hasta acabar abrazados y mucho más relajados que antes de empezar a gritarse. Pero en ese momento Ginny decidió respirar hondo dos veces antes de caminar hacia él, pasarle de largo y detenerse junto a James que seguía en la misma postura que antes. Dejó a Lily en el suelo y se dirigió a su hijo mayor.

- James, por favor, llévate a tu hermana arriba. Subid los tres, anda.

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que también Albus miraba la escena desde las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. El mediano de sus hijos alternaba la mirada entre él y su madre, visiblemente preocupado; y a Harry le partió el alma ver lo rojos que estaban sus ojos. Suspiró frustrado por duodécima vez en el día y se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas mientras James tiraba de Lily y empujaba a Albus hacia el segundo piso.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, Ginny estaba delante de él. Ni enfadada, ni acalorada, ni indignada. Peor aún. Estaba tranquila. Ni siquiera tenía la respiración agitada. Nada. Esta vez iba en serio.

- Ginny, yo…

- No –le interrumpió calmadamente su mujer-. Esta vez hablo yo. Te he oído quejarte muchísimo estos últimos meses sobre lo agobiado que estás y lo difícil que te resulta todo. Llevo años lidiando contra esa mezcla tan explosiva que tienes entre victimismo y egocentrismo porque sigues creyendo que todas las cuestiones del mundo mágico giran alrededor tuyo, y dependen en exclusiva de ti. Y lo he hecho encantada. Pero se acabó. Ya no eres la persona más importante de mi vida, ¿entiendes? Hay tres niños ahí arriba –dijo señalando el techo- que son mi razón para vivir. Y su padre, quien tendría que ayudarme a hacerlos felices, últimamente solo los hace llorar. Y ya estoy harta.

- Los niños siempre van a llorar por algo –se defendió él, aunque sentía un dolor en el estómago recordando la tristeza en los rostros de sus hijos-. Siempre querrán más de lo que les damos. Son niños. Pero precisamente por eso hago todo esto. Trato de crear un mundo más seguro para ellos.

- Ya viven en un mundo seguro, Harry –respondió ella con tranquilidad-. Mucho más seguro que aquel en el que nos criamos nosotros. Jamás se ha tenido tan controlada la magia negra, por Merlín. Llevas meses con una enfermiza obsesión por un patético ritual en el que ni se uso magia muy avanzada ni se ha repetido. Incluso puede que fuera un simple acto de vandalismo, ya te lo han dicho tus trabajadores de departamento. Pero no. Tú ves peligro por todas partes. Y si Kingsley te dice que olvides el tema, que no tiene importancia, tú ves una conspiración y te vuelcas más en ello. Estás completamente obsesionado.

- ¿Es que no le ves nada raro? ¿Kingsley pasando de un ritual de magia negra? ¿Quitándole importancia? ¿No te parece extraño?

- ¡No! –exclamó Ginny, aunque enseguida se apresuró a bajar de nuevo la voz-. Es Kingsley, confío en él. Si él dice que es algo sin importancia, entonces lo creeré. De hecho, tú eres el único que piensa diferente. Todos vivimos una guerra y todos tenemos miedo de que vuelva a pasar. Pero tú eres el único que se ha vuelto un completo neurótico. Llevas meses paseándote con esos documentos, releyéndolos mil veces, apuntando y borrando de los márgenes teorías conspirativas que tus compañeros ya ni siquiera leen para divertirse.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –protestó él ofendido-.

Pero Ginny levantó un dedo indicándole que se mantuviera callado.

- El problema es que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que todo lo que te estoy contando te entrará por un oído y te saldrá por el otro. Pues muy bien. Me equivoqué por completo pidiéndote que te quedaras hoy en casa porque ha sido un completo desastre. Tú no querías estar aquí y les has hecho a los niños más mal que bien. Así que lo mejor será que te vayas a la oficina con tus preciados documentos. Los niños y yo nos iremos a casa de mis padres y, cuando tú te sientas más relajado y proclive a compartir esta noche con tu familia, vas hacia allá. Sin esos papeles. ¿De acuerdo?

- Vamos, Ginny…

Pero ella, una vez dicho lo que quería decir, le dio una mirada de ultimátum y volvió a la cocina a terminar la comida que debía llevar a casa de sus padres. Harry la siguió impotente con la mirada, después miró a las escaleras tentado a subir con sus hijos y, por último, su atención recayó en los famosos documentos que estaban desparramados en el sofá y en el suelo. Con un suspiro resignado se inclinó y los recogió uno por uno. Después, con una última mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y se desapareció en cuanto estuvo en la calle.

El Ministerio estaba oscuro y vacío cuando él llegó. Tras el consabido trámite que hacía todos los días accedió al vestíbulo, escuchando el eco de sus pasos rebotar en las paredes de piedra y los altos techos. Todo estaba en silencio, él sabía que no había actividad ese día y menos a esas horas de la tarde. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un chasquido desde la recepción y se enfrentó a la oscuridad con su varita en la mano.

- Tranquilo señor Potter, soy yo. Bruce, de seguridad.

Un muchacho de no más de veinte años, con la cara aún llena de acné y el oscuro cabello cortado a parches salió de la pequeña oficina de recepción, con la varita en la mano pero de forma relajada. Harry se avergonzó al comprobar que el chico no le sonaba de nada, lo que era extraño ya que debía pasar por su lugar de trabajo todos los días.

- Hola… Bruce. ¿Qué haces en el Ministerio tan tarde? ¿No deberías estar en casa?

- Bueno –tartamudeó el joven-. Se solicitó que el Ministerio no quedara nunca sin protección, y dado que yo soy el más reciente en el puesto me tocó la suerte de pasar aquí las fiestas. A mi madre no le hizo gracia, pero…

- ¿Quién lo solicitó? –preguntó Harry extrañado-.

- Usted, señor Potter.

El chico se veía realmente extrañado ante la confusión de Harry, por lo que él decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

- Es cierto –dijo, pese a que no recordaba haber dado esa orden en concreto-. A veces, por desgracia, debemos hacer cosas que no queremos. Lo siento por tu madre Bruce, pero si te sirve podrás verla cuando regreses a casa. No todos tenemos esa suerte.

El muchacho estaba visiblemente contrariado cuando Harry le dejó con la palabra en la boca y se subió al ascensor para ir a su despacho. No parecía que en el edificio hubiera más gente aparte del chico y él, en su camino hacia el departamento de aurores pudo comprobarlo. Aun así, no podía librarse de la sensación de que le estaban siguiendo desde el momento en que bajó del ascensor. Se dio la vuelta varias veces para asegurarse de ello pero a su lado solo estaba la oscuridad. No había nadie más a pesar del hormigueo que sentía en la espalda. Con el vello de punta y los nervios algo alterados llegó a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí, provocando un sonoro chirrido que resaltó más en el fúnebre silencio que reinaba en la planta.

Sacó de su túnica los famosos documentos y se sentó en su silla, de cara a la pared, centrándose en ellos pese a ya saberse su contenido de memoria. Cuanto tiempo estuvo así es un misterio, pero solo las campanadas del reloj de pared le sacaron de su concentración. Cuando la primera sonó dio un respingo y, revolviéndose el pelo con cansancio, miró la hora percatándose de que ya habían dado las seis de la tarde. Ginny y los niños ya debían estar en La Madriguera, junto al resto de la familia. Suspiró y su mente dudó unos segundos entre continuar con sus documentos o tomar la capa y marcharse ya a casa. Finalmente pudo su tozudez, y volvió a sentarse de nuevo con los papeles en la mano.

Justo cuando había conseguido acomodarse escuchó algo. Una risa. Un hombre estaba no demasiado lejos riendo a carcajadas. Se levantó de un salto y abrió de golpe la puerta de su oficina buscando al perturbador de su concentración. En un primer momento no vio a nadie entre las mesas y sillas que conformaban el salón general de aurores, pero tras una búsqueda más exhaustiva dio con alguien. Estaba de espaldas a él, sentado en uno de los asientos del fondo y con las piernas cruzadas laxamente encima de la mesa y los brazos colocados detrás de su cabeza, en una posición claramente relajada.

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

El extraño se dio la vuelta teatralmente y a Harry se le paró el corazón al verse a sí mismo. Era él mismo solo que con ropa deportiva, una sonrisa divertida, el pelo indomable, un gesto chulesco y… los ojos marrones.

- ¿Q-qué…? –tartamudeó al darse cuenta de a quien tenía delante-.

- Hola Harry –le saludó su padre con total naturalidad, como si se hubiesen visto todos los días de su vida y ese únicamente fuera uno más-. Estás un poco solo, ¿no? –añadió divertido mirando alrededor-.

- ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! –gritó, aunque era una exclamación más dirigida a su propia mente, sin duda la causante de esa visión, que otra cosa-. ¡No… no puedes!

- Claro que puedo. La magia es fantástica, ¿no crees?

El fantasma, la aparición o lo que demonios fuera comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, observando el mobiliario y la decoración.

- Un poco triste, ¿verdad? Si yo fuera el jefe habría añadido un carrito bien surtido de dulces a un costado. La gente trabaja mejor cuando está llena de azúcar.

- ¿Estoy durmiendo? –preguntó Harry completamente alucinado, observando cómo su padre removía documentos y cambiaba cosas del lugar-. O inconsciente. Eso debe ser. Tuve un accidente y ahora estoy inconsciente, ¿verdad? ¡Merlín! ¿No estaré muerto?

La carcajada de James Potter volvió a inundar la sala con una alegría muy muy vital.

- Aquí el único cadáver soy yo, Harry. Bueno, ya me entiendes. Estás vivo, aunque debería decir más que bien respiras porque lo que haces últimamente no es vivir.

- Claro. Ahora lo entiendo –suspiró más tranquilo-. Eres mi conciencia. He comido demasiado, me ha sabido pesado y ¡aquí estás! ¡Mi visión privada! No pienso volver a beber durante las comidas –dijo rápidamente, con la absoluta certeza de que se había vuelto loco-.

- Desde que eras un bebé siempre le dije a tu madre que serías un tío gracioso –comentó su padre mirándole divertido-.

- ¡Es que no puedes estar aquí! No eres un fantasma…

- Eso está claro –presumió su padre con chulería-.

- Estos son transparentes y etéreos y tú… Bueno, ¡eres sólido y tienes color!

En ese momento recibió un capirotazo en la frente confirmando su teoría. Su padre estaba de nuevo riéndose.

- Tu madre también acertó. Ella dijo que serías inteligente. Pero los dos dábamos por hecho que sabrías apreciar los pequeños momentos y que serías feliz. Pero se ve que nos fuimos demasiado pronto como para enseñarte esa lección.

- Ahora las resacas tienen complejo de Pepito Grillo –susurró Harry incrédulamente-.

- ¡Pepito Grillo! ¡Ese cuento me encantaba! Te lo leía tu madre y yo… -James se aclaró la garganta. Sí, como si aún tuviera saliva-. Nos desviamos. He venido para darte un consejo de madurez, de percepción y bueno, ya sabes, de amor.

- ¿Tú? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.- ¿De madurez?

Por un momento pareció que James se iba a ofender, pero después hizo un gesto gracioso y de nuevo la sonrisa se instauró en su rostro.

- Tu madre pensó que te impresionaría más si era yo el que te daba este consejo. A fin de cuentas, con ella seguro que lo dabas por hecho, pero así podrás comprobar que yo soy todo un dechado de virtudes. Me llevé a la mejor chica, ¿de verdad has creído toda tu vida que fue por pura suerte?

- La verdad, siempre me pregunté qué vio en ti –confesó Harry algo tímidamente-.

- ¿Aparte de mi increíble atractivo sexual? –preguntó James señalándose a sí mismo como si fuese algo evidente-. Bueno, este es el tipo de comentarios que tu madre me prohibió hacer. Así que vamos al grano. No te estás portando bien con tu familia, Harry.

- ¿Tú también con eso? –exclamó Harry exasperado-. ¿Qué os pasa a todos? Todo lo que hago, lo hago por mi familia. ¡Por ellos! Quiero que estén seguros, quiero que estén bien, que no les falte de nada. ¡Ni te imaginas lo que me he gastado en los regalos de los niños!

- Así que cuando eras pequeño y vivías con tus tíos, ¿lo que echabas de menos en Navidad eran muchos regalos caros? –preguntó su padre enarcando las cejas sugerentemente-.

Harry titubeó ante eso.

- Bueno… no. Pero mis hijos tienen a sus padres. No sienten esa ausencia.

- Te echan de menos –le dijo James-. Has cambiado tanto que ya no pasas tiempo con ellos, y pretendes comprar su felicidad con regalos caros. ¿Quieres convertirlos en tu primo Dudley?

- ¡No! –exclamó Harry horrorizado-.

Después tartamudeó un par de veces y se calló al darse cuenta de lo que su padre pretendía decirle. Se sentó en la silla más cercana y bajó los hombros con pesadez.

- Sé lo que quieres decir pero…

- No digas más –exclamó James dando un salto emocionado-. Eres tan cabezota como tu madre, Harry. Me costó tres años convencerla para que saliera conmigo, e incluso así en la primera cita se la pasó apuntándome con la varita por si pretendía acercarme demasiado. Por eso tuve que ser ingenioso con ella, y por eso con mi maravillosa imaginación he preparado algo muy especial para ti. Esta noche vendrán a verte tres espíritus.

- ¿Tres espíritus? –preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos como platos-. ¿Es que no tengo bastante contigo? ¿Y por qué tres?

- Porque el cuarto se rajó a última hora… No, mentira. Son tres porque es el número que necesitas para ver las cosas con más perspectiva. Escúchame bien. El primero vendrá cuando el reloj dé las siete, el segundo cuando dé las ocho y el tercero cuando dé las nueve.

- ¿Tres horas hablando con espíritus?

- Bueno, eso es mejor que tres horas con la nariz metida en unos papeles que ya te sabes de memoria. Ni tu amiga Hermione es tan obsesiva. Y presta atención, Harry. Me ha costado mucho convencerlos, he tenido que involucrar a tu madre en el plan y maldita la gracia que me hace. Así que escúchales y haz algo a lo que no estás acostumbrado, ¡OBEDECE!

El grito le pilló tan de improviso que pegó un salto hacia atrás, tropezó con una mesa y estuvo a punto de caer llevándose consigo todas las cosas que estaban desparramadas ahí. Cuando se giró para mirar a su padre descubrió que éste ya no estaba. Torpemente buscó en cada esquina de la habitación, completamente extrañado.

- ¿Papá?

Pero el eco de su voz fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Estaba solo de nuevo. Confuso se pasó la mano por el pelo, que estaba algo sudoroso por la nuca, y suspiró sin saber qué pensar. ¿Era real lo que había visto? ¿Era solo producto del exceso de comida? ¿Demasiado alcohol, quizá? ¿Había hablado de verdad con su padre? Las campanadas del reloj le distrajeron de nuevo, y miró nervioso hacia él. Eran las siete en punto. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, sintiendo en cada fibra de su piel hasta la corriente de aire más sutil…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Es el prólogo, y no he podido evitar introducir a James (mi personaje preferido), pero espero no haberme alejado mucho de sus personalidades reales jeje. Se aceptan apuestas sobre quiénes serán los tres espíritus :) Hasta la próxima actualización._

_Eva._


	2. El fantasma de la Navidad pasada

_¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo, un poco tarde pero bueno. Me tocaba actualizar CE y estoy acabando un curso por lo que estoy a tope con él. Aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo, el primero de los fantasmas. La mayoría vais muy bien encaminados así que seguro que no os sorprende encontraros con el que es uno de mis personajes preferidos._

* * *

**Capítulo dos: El fantasma de la Navidad pasada**

Las campanadas dejaron de sonar sin que nada ocurriera. Un minuto, dos, cinco. Y todo seguía igual. El silencio era su única compañía, estaba solo. Convenciéndose de nuevo de que acababa de tener una visión producto de una mala jugada del cerebro, Harry miró alrededor una vez más comprobando que, en efecto, no había nadie con él.

Aún inseguro y visiblemente nervioso entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta. Debía dejarse de fantasías y centrarse en los documentos para acabar cuanto antes. Quizá aún podría llegar a La Madriguera antes del segundo plato, y Ginny no se enfadaría demasiado. Lo único malo es que tendría a todo el clan Weasley apoyándola contra él, aunque quizá Ron podría salir en su favor. Todo dependiendo del grado de la discusión que, casi con toda probabilidad, había tenido con Hermione antes de salir de casa.

Suspirando y percibiendo solo silencio a su alrededor, se sentó en la silla y tomó los documentos para volver a centrar en ellos. No había hecho más que acomodarse y leer la primera frase cuando escuchó la puerta de su despacho abrirse chirriando. Alerta levantó la cabeza y miró en esa dirección, pero no había nadie. La puerta se había abierto sola, puede que con una corriente de aire. Aún receloso se levantó, rastreó el exterior para asegurarse de que estaba solo, y cerró de nuevo la puerta de su despacho. Casi le sale el corazón por la boca al darse la vuelta y ver a Sirius, su Sirius, sentado cómodamente en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa.

Pegó un salto y no pudo evitar exclamar del susto, aunque la reacción solo duró un par de segundos. Enseguida comprendió que lo que acababa de vivir no había sido un sueño ni una invención, sino que había hablado realmente con el fantasma de su padre. Y ahora tenía otra dosis de sub-realidad al tener el ente de su difunto padrino recostado tan campante en su despacho.

- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato, Harry? –preguntó Sirius con expresión divertida-. Cualquiera diría que no me esperabas.

Era su voz. Tal como la recordaba: Fuerte, segura, con ese toque de ironía que tanto le caracterizaba. Eso le ayudó a confirmar que no se estaba imaginando ese momento ya que, por más que lo había intentado, jamás había podido reproducir con tanta fidelidad su sonido en su mente. Era él, su padrino, y estaba allí mismo.

- ¿A ti también puedo tocarte? –preguntó con un nudo formándose en su garganta-.

- ¿Te vas a poner sentimental? –se burló este, pero a la vez que se incorporaba y le abría los brazos para darle un abrazo-.

Harry no se lo pensó ni un momento, y por un momento volvió a tener quince años y era el niño que pensó que jamás volvería a ver al hombre que había querido como a un padre. Sirius aún le sacaba unos centímetros y su abrazo era lo más reconfortante que había sentido en los últimos tiempos. Era como si pudiera volver a ser vulnerable, a no ser el protector y sí el protegido. Era una sensación que no había tenido muy a menudo, y le reconfortaba recordarla en la figura de quien fue su primera familia (al menos de forma consciente).

- Te he echado de menos –confesó algo aturullado-.

- Y yo a ti, Harry. Y yo a ti.

Estuvieron así un tiempo más. Puede que un minuto o puede que diez, pero cuando se separaron Harry se sentía mucho más sereno y capaz de tener una conversación decente. Por eso miró a su padrino de arriba abajo y compuso una divertida sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pintas son esas?

- ¡Eh! –fingió ofenderse Sirius-. Este aspecto volvía locas a las chicas, así que un respeto. Y menos tú que demasiada suerte tuviste en conseguir a una chica mucho más guapa que tú. Tu padre y tú os llevasteis a las mejores de cada generación, me pregunto si será por el rollito de las gafitas…

Harry se rio con ganas cuando Sirius comenzó a mover las cejas sugestivamente. Lo cierto es que, aunque le había reconocido, le había costado un poco. No era el Sirius que había conocido. Este se parecía más al joven Sirius, al que vio en los recuerdos de Snape y el que apareció en el bosque para infundirle el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarse a Voldemort. Tenía el pelo corto, lo justo para tapar con gracia sus ojos en algunos movimientos, y estos no estaban hundidos ni ojerosos sino que eran grises, brillantes y muy vivos. Su ropa, su manera de moverse, su forma de pasarse la lengua por los labios. Se notaba que era el típico hombre nacido para dejar a las féminas sin respiración, y era algo que le salía de forma natural. Desde luego, no como él. Pero tenía razón en una cosa, que Harry se había llevado a la mejor chica de su generación y, aunque últimamente todo pareciera ir mal, daba las gracias por ello.

- Bueno Harry, ya te ha explicado tu padre por qué estoy aquí, ¿no?

Harry se puso serio de inmediato. El recuerdo de la bizarra visita de su padre y el propósito de esas apariciones ensombrecieron el buen humor que había recuperado al volver a tener a su padrino a su lado.

- Eso de ver las cosas con perspectiva y lo malo que soy con mi familia.

- ¡Oh vamos, Harry, no te flageles! ¡Vengo de buen rollo! Vamos a empezar un viaje único, y yo soy un guía fantástico, ya lo sabes. Te he preparado varias cosas muy interesantes.

- De acuerdo, pero al menos dime de qué va esto. Pa… papá no ha concretado nada.

Era realmente extraño decir esa frase. Jamás creyó que pronunciaría algo así. Su padre hablando con él, y no en un momento de máximo peligro mortal y mediante un hechizo, sino que había venido solo, había conversado con él, y ahora llevaba a Sirius para completar la tarea. Si aquello era un sueño sin duda era el mejor que había tenido en su vida.

- Esto es fácil Harry. ¡Soy el fantasma de la Navidad pasada! –proclamó su padrino teatralmente-. Bueno, realmente no, pero es el papel que me ha tocado. Ya sabes, porque yo soy tu pasado, soy retro, más de los setenta… En fin, como decía, ¿has leído el libro de Dickens?

Harry negó con la cabeza y Sirius chasqueó la lengua decepcionado.

- Tu madre estará afligida al ver tu poca cultura. Pero al grano: Como fantasma de la Navidad pasada mi deber es mostrarte el pasado, tus primeras Navidades. Aquellas llenas de regalos, de felicidad, de buena compañía… Y otras que no lo fueron tanto. ¿Quieres dar un paseo por tus recuerdos?

- Supongo que no pierdo nada –aceptó él con falsa resignación. Si era el precio por pasar un rato más con su padrino lo pagaría encantado-.

- ¡Bien! Agárrate a mi brazo. ¡Vamos a volar por el tiempo!

Harry no había hecho más que asir su brazo cuando de repente todo su despacho comenzó a dar vueltas. La sensación era la misma que con un traslador. Sintió esa pinza en el estómago que tanto odiaba y notó que se mareaba irremediablemente. Cuando pudo volver a fijar la vista ya estaban en otro lugar. No lo reconoció inmediatamente. La calle estaba entera nevada, al igual que todas las casas, y los árboles estaban adornados con velas flotantes. Era de noche cerrada en el vecindario. Harry dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, observando el lugar metódicamente.

- ¡Estamos en el valle de Grodric! –exclamó de repente fascinado-.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

- Bienvenido a tu primera Navidad –le dijo simplemente, señalando con su mano la casa que tenían en frente y que estaba, como las demás, cubierta de nieve y con un bonito adorno navideño en la puerta-.

Harry sintió como su corazón comenzaba a bailar. Su primera Navidad. Una de las dos únicas que pasó con sus padres. Moría por ver esa estampa, quería verse a sí mismo de bebé en brazos de las personas que más le querían en el mundo. Daría lo que fuera por ello. Sirius no le hizo de rogar, y le mostró que en esa visión particular ellos podían traspasar puertas y paradas como Nick Casi-Decapitado. Enseguida entraron a un vestíbulo amplio, lleno de cajas, ropa y juguetes. El desorden llamó la atención a Harry, quien nunca tuvo a su madre por descuidada. Pronto no tardó en visualizar, al fondo, las escaleras en las que había muerto su padre protegiéndoles a su madre y a él. No quería recordar eso en aquel momento, por lo que apartó la mirada, centrándola en cada cuadro, fotografía o decoración.

De repente una figura salió de la cocina con garbo. Era su madre. Ella de verdad. Preciosa con su melena pelirroja suelta y sus ojos verdes brillando como esmeraldas. Vestía una túnica malva sobre ropa muggle y tenía cara de agobio.

- ¡James! –grito, aunque con tono bajo, como si no quisiese despertar a alguien-. ¡James, ven a ayudarme!

Diez segundos después su padre, el mismo que había tenido frente a él hacía escasos minutos, salía del salón en medio de una carcajada y atravesó el vestíbulo hacia la cocina. Harry y Sirius les siguieron. Este no quería perderse nada, se bebía la imagen de sus padres como si fuese un oasis en el desierto. Lily estaba abriendo la puerta del horno mientras le daba instrucciones muy precisas a su padre.

- Lleva las patatas y la verdura a la mesa y después saca la cubertería de tu madre. Está en el mueble del fondo, en el segundo estante.

- ¿La cubertería de mamá? –pareció extrañarse James-. ¿No dijiste que sólo era para ocasiones muy muy especiales y que si me acercaba a ella acabarías con mi virilidad?

Harry vio a su madre sonreír, aunque como estaba de espaldas a su padre este no lo pudo ver.

- Y es una ocasión muy especial. Es la primera Navidad de Harry.

- Pues creo que a Harry no le interesa la cubertería. En vez de esperar a poder admirarla se ha hecho caca encima de Peter y después se ha dormido como un angelito.

- Entonces dile a Sirius que no le despierte –advirtió la pelirroja volviéndose sobre sí misma para demostrarle a su marido que hablaba en serio-.

James sonrió ante su ceño fruncido y la abrazó por sorpresa, apretándole más fuerte cuando ella fue a apartarse. Le dio un beso en el ceño y dijo divertido:

- Sonríe más, pelirroja. Que los siguientes meses tras el nacimiento son importantes para evitar las depresiones post-parto.

Le pinchó en broma en el estómago y Lily se zafó mirándole con lo que trató de ser una mirada de censura, aunque un brillo divertido se asomaba a sus ojos.

- Llévate las patatas anda, ¡y deja de leer mis libros sobre embarazo!

James se rio y se marchó con las patatas al comedor. Allí estaban Sirius, Remus y Peter, este último tratando de quitar el olor a la caca que ya había hecho desaparecer de su ropa. Harry secretamente se alegró de haberse tomado esa venganza, aunque fuera anterior al crimen. No dijo nada en voz alta porque no quería terminar con el ambiente mágico que parecía inundar la casa. El Sirius que le acompañaba ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a Peter. Parecía ver a través de él, y Harry pensó que era la mejor técnica para no estropear un magnífico recuerdo. Además, seguro que Sirius no le había llevado allí para que mirara a Peter con odio.

Se permitió un rápido repaso al comedor. Era muy grande, mucho más que el de la casa de sus tíos e infinitamente mayor que el de los Weasley. Ni siquiera su propia casa era tan espaciosa. En el mobiliario se notaba la influencia muggle de su madre, con una televisión, una radio y diversas decoraciones típicas. Aunque por otro lado su padre también había aportado a la decoración y se podía ver un espejo mágico (de los que te daba su opinión sobre tu aspecto) o cantidad de artilugios relacionados con el quidditch. Además, un árbol del tamaño de un hombre adulto adornaba una esquina de la habitación.

Después se centró en los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación. Remus vestía una túnica de color marrón gastado con un remendó en el hombro. Se notaba que era vieja, pero al menos estaba bien cuidada. Estaba sentado en el sofá, ojeando con curiosidad un catálogo de discos de Lily mientras acariciaba a un gato de color anaranjado que ronroneaba en sus rodillas. Harry recordó la carta de su madre a Sirius en el que mencionaba un gato, y supuso que se trataba de ese. Sirius, por otro lado, vestía completamente de negro con unas túnicas que era evidente que eran mucho más caras que las de su amigo. Él estaba de pie e inclinado en un cesto donde el pequeño Harry dormía plácidamente. Fue un choque verse a sí mismo, más pequeño de lo que jamás habría imaginado que había sido, y con una buena mata de pelo negro. Y sin cicatriz. Tenía la frente suave y lisa, y su piel era tan suave como correspondía a su edad.

Vio a Sirius inclinarse algo más y oler algo con curiosidad antes de fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le has echado para que huela tan raro? –le preguntó a James, que en ese momento estaba sacando la cubertería que parecía ser de porcelana buena-. No digo que me gustara más cuando apestaba a mierda, pero esto es raro.

- Es una colonia muggle que ha comprado Lily, a mí no me preguntes –respondió James impasible-.

- ¿Qué sabrá esa gente de olor? –refunfuñó Sirius mientras volvía a oler a Harry con cara de desaprobación-. Por cierto, este crío es muy aburrido. No hace nada. Duerme, caga y le chupa las tetas a su madre (cosa que, por cierto, Lily nunca nos deja presenciar), y no hace más.

- ¡Qué bestia eres, Sirius! –exclamó Lily entrando por la puerta con una fuente grande llena de carne. Ante de dar dos pasos más Remus ya se encontraba a su lado tomando la fuente en sus manos-. Gracias, Remus. Y tú apártate del niño. Que todavía le despiertas y luego cuesta mucho que se duerma.

- Pero es que es aburrido –protestaba Sirius-. ¿No se supone que los niños son divertidos, hiperactivos y que están todo el rato jugando?

Lily rodó los ojos divertida mientras se acercaba a su amigo, que seguía observando al niño.

- Aún es muy pequeño. No ha hecho los dos meses.

Ella también se inclinó para observar a su hijo y una sonrisa bobalicona se extendió por su rostro.

- Ya tendrá tiempo de hacer travesuras, ¿verdad, mi amor? –añadió mientras se inclinaba para besar suavemente al bebé en la frente-.

- Le vas a despertar –le riñó Sirius imitando su tono de voz-.

Lily se rio y le empujó hacia la mesa.

- ¿Empezamos ya, Lily? –preguntó James sentándose en un extremo de la mesa mirando con ansias la carne-.

- Sí, claro. A atacar –respondió ella risueña-.

Sirius, Remus y Peter también tomaron asiento en la mesa mientras ella volvía a mirar a su hijito, que en ese momento suspiró con fuerza dentro de su sueño, dejando entrever una pequeña boquita sin dientes. Lily dejó su melena a un lado, ocultando su cara al resto de comensales, y su mirada se endulzó más aún. Extendió dos dedos y tocó la mejilla y el suave pelo del niño con ellos, asegurándose de no despertarle.

- Feliz Navidad, Harry –le deseó inclinándose para besarle en la mejilla e inspirar con fuerza el mejor olor del mundo. El de su bebé-.

- Eso sí que es magia –Harry pegó un salto alarmado al escuchar la voz de Sirius. Estaba tan centrado en su madre que había olvidado que su padrino estaba a su lado. Este miraba a Lily con una nostalgia muy particular en los ojos-. El amor que siente una madre por su hijo. O que casi siempre siente. Eso es magia.

- Fue su amor lo que me salvó la vida –dijo él recordando la charla que había tenido con Dumbledore años atrás-.

- Sí… Eras lo más importante de su vida. De la de ambos –añadió mirando cómo James se servía suculentas cantidades de comida mientras reía una broma de su yo del pasado-. Te querían por encima de todo. Dieron su vida por ti, y habrían dado mucho más si hubieran podido.

- Lo sé… Pero todo esto ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Para decirme que así debo amar a mis hijos? ¿Crees que no les quiero lo suficiente?

- Yo no he dicho nada de eso –contestó Sirius divertido por la molestia de Harry. Aún no acababa de entenderlo-. ¿Por qué no vamos a observar otras navidades? Tenemos mucho que ver en muy poco tiempo.

Harry aceptó pero era evidente que hubiera preferido seguir observando a sus padres un poco más. Había pasado tan poco con ellos, aún eran un enigma para él. Y, pese a no haberlos conocido mucho, les añoraba todos los días.

La última imagen que tuvo de ellos fue de su madre, ya sentada a la mesa, riñendo de buen humor a su padre mientras este le besaba la mano teatralmente. Después el paisaje cambió por completo. Ya no estaban en el salón de sus padres sino en uno bien distinto y que él conocía a la perfección. Allá donde mirara encontraba la cara redonda y rosada de Dudley mirándole desde un retrato. La mayoría solo, y a veces acompañado por uno de sus padres o por ambos. Él jamás fue partícipe de esa decoración. Supo al instante que la Navidad que iba a ver a continuación iba a carecer de la felicidad del recuerdo anterior.

Efectivamente, por la escalera se oyó un estruendo y tres segundos después Dudley aparecía tambaleando sus grasas por el pasillo. Siguiéndole más despacio bajaron sus padres, mirándole con una orgullosa sonrisa mientras abría desaforado los regalos. Tía Petunia solo se detuvo para abrir de una patada el armario bajo la escalera. Harry se veía somnoliento y muy demacrado en ese reducido espacio, pero su tía ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

- Levántate que hay que empezar a hacer el desayuno –le ladró antes de sonreír de nuevo al ver a Dudley paseándose torpemente por el salón con su nueva bicicleta, mientras lo tiraba todo a su paso-.

Harry, a la edad de ocho años, se revolvió en la cama reacio a levantarse. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la pared, donde la luz no le daba en los ojos impidiéndole seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo con los gritos de su primo y las carcajadas de sus tíos era imposible seguir en ese mundo de sueños que tanto le gustaba al pequeño Harry. Su yo adulto le miró con pena. Casi había olvidado esos tiempos. Le habían pasado tantas cosas desde su niñez, su vida había cambiado tanto que apenas recordaba cómo era su vida antes de Hogwarts, antes de la magia. A su lado, Sirius también le miró con tristeza.

- Habría sido capaz de matarles cuando supe cómo te trataron durante todos esos años. Creo que Dumbledore no lo pensó bien antes de mandarte aquí.

- Tenía que estar donde residiera la sangre de mi madre. Eso me protegía.

- ¿Con Voldemort en el limbo y sus secuaces escondidos? Cualquier mago que te hubiera criado como su propio hijo habría hecho mejor trabajo. No porque fuera Dumbledore significa que no tuviera equivocaciones, Harry.

- Y no porque tuviera equivocaciones significa que lo hizo mal –repuso Harry sacando una pequeña sonrisa-. Mis tíos no son el ideal paterno, ni siquiera con su propio hijo al que casi echan a perder. Pero, por desgracia, eran la mejor opción. Y al menos ese papel sí que aceptaron. Aunque siempre sospeché que mi tía lo hizo más por mi madre que por mí.

- Y luego te trató peor que a un elfo para demostrar su cariño fraternal –comentó Sirius con su sarcasmo habitual mientras rodaba los ojos-. Deja de buscar el lado bueno a todo. Bastante malo es que le hayas puesto a tu hijo el nombre de Quejicus. Tu tía te mantuvo en su casa por el miedo que le tenía a la magia, y como no pudo superar la envidia que sentía por tu madre te hizo pagar por ella todos los días de tu vida. Muy del estilo de mi amigo Quejicus…

La segunda vez que lo nombraba en una frase. Era evidente que Sirius estaba deseando sacar el tema de Albus Severus. Pero Harry era firme al respecto. Ya había tenido con Ginny todas las discusiones posibles (y las había ganado). El niño llevaba dos grandes nombres, homenajes a dos hombres muy merecedores de ellos.

- No me gusta quedarme solo con lo malo de las personas –se defendió-. Y, pese a todo, hizo mucho por la causa de Dumbledore.

- No porque creyera en ella –respondió Sirius con una seguridad salvaje-. Se libró de Azkaban por protegerse bajo el ala de Dumbledore poco antes de que todo se derrumbara. Yo me tragué doce años siendo completamente inocente. Él fue, junto a Voldemort y el traidor de Peter, el culpable de la muerte de tus padres. Y ni idea tienes, ni te interesa, de lo que hizo antes de cambiarse de bando. Es cierto que no es bueno quedarse con lo malo, Harry, pero ignorarlo es un delito igual o mayor.

Harry se quedó unos segundos en silencio, algo pensativo. Era imposible no estarlo ante esas palabras. Sin embargo, todo eso ya formaba parte del pasado, de un mundo en guerra. Él vivía en paz con su mujer e hijos, y luchaba por mantener esa paz como fuera. El presente. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

- No vamos a discutir ahora sobre el nombre de mi hijo, ¿verdad? Tiene siete años, no voy a cambiárselo a estas alturas.

- Seguro que no lo echaría de menos –comentó Sirius algo más relajado, pero captando el gesto de Harry-. De acuerdo, lo dejo ahí. Aunque sigo opinando que ya que eres tan de perdonar deberías haber llamado a tu hija Lily Petunia…

Harry no pudo evitar reír. Sirius siempre conseguía transformar cualquier situación en algo irónicamente divertido. Sin embargo, se distrajeron cuando la verdadera Petunia cruzó el pasillo camino a la cocina. En ese momento Dudley había dejado tirada la bici sobre el sofá y estaba tratando de conectar a golpes de PlayStation al televisor. Su padre reía al verle tan hiperactivo, cosa que hacía que su papada se tambaleara de un lado a otro.

Ellos siguieron a Petunia, quien había entrado en la cocina y había regañado a Harry por no tener listo aún el desayuno.

- ¡Márchate al salón! ¡Vamos! ¡Aquí no me sirves de nada! Y lo tuyo está encima del radiador. ¡No toques nada más!

Harry atravesó el pasillo arrastrando los pies y entró curioso al salón. Estaba lleno de regalos, con el papel esparcido por todas partes, y todo abierto y tirado. Solo había un pequeño paquetito que no estaba abierto. Estaba envuelto en papel marrón de embalaje y era muy pequeño. Por eso a Dudley no le había interesado en absoluto. Harry suponía lo que era pero aun así lo abrió con cuidado. El adulto suspiró frustrado, recordando perfectamente el regalo. Eran unos calcetines de color mostaza que, años más tarde, acabarían en manos de Dobby. Pobre Dobby…

Para no comenzar a pensar en las muertes que habían necesitado para conseguir la paz se centró en el niño. Su expresión era resignada, triste y un poco indiferente. Le dolía esa actitud por parte de sus tíos, no alcanzaba a comprender qué les había hecho de malo para que hicieran tantas diferencias entre su primo y él. Ya no era porque uno fuera su hijo y el otro un sobrino no deseado. Es que parecían querer humillarle. Por lo que sus padres habían sido. Unos vagos y unos borrachos, según lo único que él había oído a su corta edad.

- ¿Recuerdas qué pensabas en ese momento? –le preguntó Sirius observando seriamente el semblante del niño-.

- No entendía por qué hacían tantas diferencias entre ambos. Qué les había hecho yo para tanto odio…

Sirius le dio un codazo en el estómago.

- Escarba un poco más hondo, Harry. Lo primario. El mismo pensamiento que tenías todas las Navidades, y cumpleaños y fechas especiales.

Harry suspiró.

- Echaba de menos a mis padres –confesó-. No sabía cómo habrían sido las Navidades con ellos, pero estaba seguro de que serían fantásticas. Habría regalado todos los juguetes de Dudley por poder conocerlos y pasar ese día con ellos.

- Exacto. Parece mentira que fueras más listo cuando eras un enano que ahora, ¿eh? –comentó Sirius divertido-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero su padrino se limitó a sonreír.

- Habrá que darse prisa. Me temo que se está acabando mi hora, Harry. En tu compañía el tiempo siempre pasa volando.

Harry estaba confuso, pero antes de que pudiera insistirle en que le explicara qué había querido decir ya habían cambiado de escenario. Reconoció el lugar a la primera y, por supuesto, aquello le sacó una sonrisa. Era Hogwarts. La Sala Común de Gryffindor. Era tal y como la recordaba desde la última vez que la vio: Rojo y dorado mezclándose en el ambiente. Sin embargo echó de menos el gran árbol y los adornos navideños que coronaban la sala en esas fiestas.

- ¿No se supone que solo podemos ver las Navidades? –le preguntó a Sirius algo confuso-.

- Y es Navidad. Esta no la viviste aquí, no sabes lo que supuso vivir en Hogwarts en esa época.

- Cuando Voldemort tenía el poder sobre el colegio –adivinó entonces apesadumbrado-.

Sirius asintió gravemente. Harry miró alrededor más atento, captando cada detalle que diferenciaba el Hogwarts que Dumbledore había dirigido y el que había tripulado Snape. Apenas había cuatro personas en la habitación. Un niño de unos doce o trece años que estaba leyendo ávidamente una carta tapado por una manta, y otros tres que tenían las cabezas unidas y susurraban entre sí. Harry reconoció a Seamus, quien tenía un ojo morado e hinchado, a Lavender, con un brazo en cabestrillo y a Parvati, que parecía la única ilesa aunque su cara revelaba que estaba muy alterada. Cuando se iba a acercar a ellos para escuchar su conversación la puerta del retrato se abrió y entraron dos personas más. A Harry se le paró el corazón al reconocer a Ginny y, detrás suyo, a Neville. Estaba preciosa a pesar de su aspecto. Tenía unas ojeras inmensas, la tez pálida y el pelo revuelto, pero parecía ilesa. Neville, en cambio, tenía un corte que le cruzaba la cara desde la sien hasta la barbilla.

- ¿Qué hace Ginny aquí? –preguntó Harry sin entender-. En estas fechas tendría que estar en La Madriguera.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que en casa de los Weasley la cosa no estuvo especialmente difícil? ¿O es que durante años te has creído que solo tú, Hermione y Ron tuvisteis problemas?

- No, pero…

Harry miró su futura mujer sin comprender.

- Sabía que en Hogwarts lo pasaron muy mal, pero no creí que los tuvieran retenidos o algo así.

- Fue algo más complicado. Les tenían muy vigilados y Ginny no quería que tuvieran la opción de ubicar a sus padres en una hora y espacio concretos. Deberías haberlo hablado con ella hace mucho tiempo pero, en vez de eso, trataste de olvidarlo todo a marchas forzadas.

Harry se quedó pensativo mientras observaba a Seamus, Lavender y Parvati levantarse de golpe al ver entrar a los otros dos.

- ¡Neville! ¡Qué susto! ¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo? –preguntó Parvati fijándose en el corte-.

- ¿Tanto ha tardado Madame Pomfrey en atenderte? Porque no veo que te haya curado mucho –añadió Seamus haciendo una mueca al verle la cara-.

- No, estoy bien –se apresuró a responder este-. Me dijo que como es magia negra costará más tiempo que cicatrice, pero la cosa no ha ido a más. Al menos me he quedado a gusto…

- No deberías provocar a ese sádico –aconsejó Lavender con expresión de miedo-.

Harry se preguntó qué situación habría sucedido para que todos sus compañeros estuvieran asustados. Había para elegir. Neville tenía cicatrices para contar mil historias, ¿cuál de ellas sería?

- ¿Entonces dónde te has metido toda tarde?

En vez de contestar a su amigo, Neville miró a Ginny. Esta suspiró.

- Me estaba acompañando. Carrow ha vuelto a intentar ponerme nerviosa contándome tonterías sobre mi familia. Como sabe que no nos comunicamos para que no lean nuestro correo me trata de sacar de quicio.

- Si les hubiera pasado algo malo lo sabrías al instante –dijo Lavender convencida-. Ya se encargan de soltar todas las malas noticias a bocajarro para desanimar a la gente. Tu familia estaba muy cerca de Dumbledore, si les hubieran hecho algo lo publicarían en primera plana de El Profeta.

- Es cierto. No les creas nada.

Ginny les agradeció a Parvati y a Lavender sus palabras con una sonrisa cansada.

- ¿Cómo está tu brazo? –le preguntó a la última-.

- Mejor que ayer –contestó mientras su amiga volvía a tener otro escalofrío-.

- Me parece que aquí hubo mucho que no me contaron –comentó Harry-. O lo suavizaron mucho, al menos…

Seamus y Neville se habían apartado un poco para que las chicas no les oyeran.

- ¿Tú también crees que todo lo dicen para desestabilizar? –preguntó el primero-.

Neville hizo una mueca.

- La mayor parte eso creo. Pero no sé, hoy le estaban asustando con su hermano mayor y su mujer. Y no sé si sus sucesos le interesaran a El Profeta. Hay mucha gente a la que le pueden estar haciendo daño y que no se molestarían en publicarlo.

- Como Dean… -contestó Seamus con expresión sombría. El chico se pasó la mano por la cara frustrado-. Si al menos no se hubiera ido sin avisar, él solo. Puede estar muerto en cualquier lugar…

Aunque tenía la misma expresión de desánimo, Neville le palmeó la espalda con fuerza.

- Estará bien. Dean se las sabe ingeniar. Y espero que Luna también…

Así que fue entonces cuando Luna había desaparecido. Harry comprendió entonces la expresión de desánimo que se veía en los rostros de Ginny y Neville. Se notaba que Seamus no sabía qué decirle sobre eso.

- ¿Y nosotros hasta cuándo tendremos suerte? Ya es una sorpresa de que los Carrow no hayan matado a nadie aún.

- Seguiremos resistiendo –suspiró Neville-. Lo haremos como sea. Por ellos. Hasta que Harry y los demás vengan a ayudarnos…

- Por lo que sabemos Harry puede haber huido del país, Neville. Ni siquiera me siento capaz de reprochárselo con todo un ejército en su búsqueda.

- Vendrá –insistió Neville-. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, seguro que vendrá a ayudarnos.

- Aun así no debemos centrar todas nuestras esperanzas en eso –comentó Seamus tratando de ser práctico-. Aunque quiera, puede que no pueda venir. Tenemos que idear el modo de protegernos los unos a los otros aquí dentro. Porque la cosa se está poniendo cada vez más difícil.

- Lo sé –contestó Neville frustrado-. Pero sin dejar de luchar, ¿eh?

Seamus le sonrió con desgana y ambos se volvieron hacia las chicas, con las que volvieron a susurrar. Harry les miraba con orgullo.

- Son unos héroes. Se echaron la responsabilidad de un colegio encima. No sabes cómo les admiro.

- Lo sé. Al igual que ellos a ti. Tenéis motivos para estar orgullosos por lo que hicisteis. Por esa unión que teníais entonces. Algo digno de mantener, ¿no crees?

Harry suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir.

- Hace mucho que no sé nada de la mayoría de ellos…

- Bueno, si te has alejado de tu propia familia, ¿cómo ibas a preocuparte por mantener el contacto con unos compañeros de clase que solo confiaban en ti hasta el final y que jamás flaquearon?

Otro suspiro más fuerte salió de su boca.

- No tienes que ponerte tan irónico. Yo tengo un trabajo muy importante. La seguridad de todo el mundo mágico depende de mí. Seguramente ellos tengan un trabajo mucho más sencillo. Por ejemplo, no creo que Lavender trabaje en algo que le haga romperse la cabeza.

La risa de Sirius le interrumpió.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no era testigo de una gran demostración del egoísmo Potter. Pero aquí estás de nuevo. Esta gente –señaló al grupo que hablaba con caras de cansancio- habría dado la vida por tu causa, pero te empeñas en prejuzgarlos. Esa chica que dices que piensa poco aún sufre las consecuencias de no echarse atrás en la batalla y pelear hasta el final.

Harry recordó ver caer a Lavender por la barandilla y ser mordida por Greyback.

- Ese chico podría exponer su cara en un museo del dolor.

Cierto. Harry se acordaba de que a pesar de los años Seamus siguió teniendo esas horribles cicatrices en la cara. Nunca supo qué le hicieron pero su aspecto hacía parecer a Neville un modelo de porcelana.

- Esa chica –añadió Sirius señalando a Parvati- no ha podido tener una vida normal debido a las pesadillas que aún hoy le atormentan por todo lo que fue testigo. Neville vio finalmente morir a sus padres sin llegar a ver un atisbo de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Y aun así nunca ha fallado en sus tareas de profesor ni un solo día. Jamás les ha hecho partícipes ni responsables de su dolor. Y esa chica.

Harry miró a Ginny directamente, sin necesidad de que Sirius se la señalase.

- Esa chica ha vivido por tus ojos hasta que le tocó vivir por los de tus hijos. Jamás se explayó con sus sufrimientos ni te contó nada que creyera que no necesitabas saber. Sus penas se las guardó dentro. Incluso cuando murió su hermano se centró en ti, en que estuvieras bien. Y tú no le prestaste suficiente atención porque estabas convencido de que era fuerte. Pero ser fuerte no significa sufrir menos, Harry.

- ¿Has acabado? –preguntó con cansancio-. Mira, que es muy bonito y loable lo que dices pero viniendo de ti carece de valor. ¿Tú me hablas de moral, Sirius? ¿El matón de la escuela? ¿El que no sabía distinguir entre un verdadero amigo y un traidor? ¿El que me decía que había que tratar con igualdad a todas las criaturas y maltrataba a su propio elfo? Si querían mandarme a alguien para que me de consejos se han equivocado. Tú no eres el indicado en absoluto.

Confiaba en enfadar a su padrino, en provocarle una emoción. No era normal que solo él sintiera fuego en el estómago y rabia contenida. Ni era normal que le juzgaran tanto por ser él mismo pese a todo lo que había hecho. Pero Sirius no estaba enfadado. Sonreía, y eso le puso de peor humor.

- Puede que sí se hayan equivocado conmigo, Harry –reconoció con un encogimiento de hombros-. Porque si no he conseguido enseñarte la lección que me han encomendado es que he fallado. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que el siguiente lo haga mejor…

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente. Harry frunció el ceño.

- No me desvíes el tema. Sirius, vuelve aquí. ¡Sirius!

De pronto todo dio vueltas, la sala común de Gryffindor desapareció y todo se volvió un remolino.

- ¡Sirius! –gritó Harry-.

De pronto apareció en su despacho, sentado en su silla y completamente sudado. Se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de su padrino. Salió corriendo del despacho para buscarle por todo el departamento pero no había nadie más allí.

- ¡Sirius! –volvió a llamarle, pero solo le contestó su eco-.

Con un suspiro resignado comprendió que se había ido. Tan rápidamente como había llegado su padrino se había marchado. Había desaparecido de su vida tan deprisa como la última vez. Aguantándose las ganas de llorar miró a la oscuridad y su mirada se detuvo en el gran reloj que coronaba el departamento. Estaban a punto de dar las ocho…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero haber captado el humor irónico de Sirius, aunque como es un tirón de orejas tampoco le puedo poner bromeando eternamente. Si habéis leído a Dickens ya veis que el parecido al libro solo está en la idea porque me he permitido soñar con los recuerdos. Soy una enamorada de los merodeadores y he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo sobre ellos, sobre la relación de James y Lily y sobre cómo todos querían a Harry. Sí, la caca sobre Peter es mi venganza particular (y la de Harry jeje). Solo he cambiado algo, una pequeña licencia con respecto a la historia original. Todos supusimos que Ginny volvió en Navidad a La Madriguera, puesto que Luna estaba en el tren. Pero me apetecía que Harry viera un poco del Hogwarts de los Carrow, que comprendiera que no cargó él solo con el peso de una guerra. Espero que me perdonéis esa licencia. Si hay algún anti-Lavender que esperaba un poco de bashing, lo siento, pero yo no la odio. De hecho ni a ella, ni a Cho, ni a Dena, ni a Michael ni a Krum (imposible después de conocer a Stanislav jeje), ni siquiera al cansino de de Cormac. Los ex no son betados por mi persona, con Voldemort y sus borregos tengo bastante jeje. _

_Bueno, que espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Pronto volveré con el Fantasma de la Navidad Presente. ¿Apuestas por quién es? ¡Un beso!_

_Eva._


End file.
